Touch of an Angel and a magical mess
by Salamander Newt
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts students mysteriously vanish without a trace? When a mysterious being known as a Weeping Angel is responsible?  and what happens when the students who disappear are transported to a time when magic is outlawed on pain of death?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this story is essentially a 3 way crossover. It is a sort of Harry Potter/ Doctor Who/ Merlin crossover... It's under Harry Potter/ Merlin simply because Doctor Who only features slightly... But it's the principle of the thing.**_

_**So as much as I would love to, I sadly don't own the rights to Harry Potter (I've got the books but I don't suppose that counts does it...), I believe that's my idol J.. Doctor Who and Merlin both belong to the BBC as far as I can tell... So I don't own them either... **_

Prologue

The Angel knew nothing. It didn't know where it was, what it was doing, how it had come to be there or why it felt so alone and couldn't sense any of its fellows. It remembered the bright white light, the gap in Time, the agony of non-existance.

Now it knew only one thing. The Hunger.

Life. It sensed lives, young lives, full of so much potential... life. It sniffed the air hungrily, fixing its eyes on the large castle in the distance, winking in the moonlight. It was time for dinner.

Susan Bones was frantic. Term had only resumed two days ago yet she had so much homework to complete –an essay on the Unforgivable Curses for Snape (TWO FEET!), an essay for Flitwick on the revision of cheering charms (ONE FOOT NINE INCHES!) and a particularly nasty essay for McGonagall on the correct way to successfully transfigure an orange into a zebra- she had just put down the final dot-point for her notes on Snapes essay when she was mercilessly thrown out of the library by an irritable Madame Pince.

When she protested, Madame Pince slammed the door in her face saying-

"It's past Ten pm Miss Bones and I should have shut up ours ago! Even seventh years don't get that long in here! Come back tomorrow."

Scowling and mentally hexing the Librarian into a million slimy pieces, Susan stuffed her wand into her bag and stalked down the corridor. Now she had to return to the Common Room which, despite the late hour, would still be noisy! She sighed. There was no way she would finish Snapes essay tonight.

Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a shadow dodge past a window halfway down the corridor. She froze. It was quite dark along the corridor, all the torches seemed to have gone out.

"Hello?" she called hesitantly.

She received no reply. Plunging her hand blindly into her bag, while trying to penetrate the darkness, she found her wand. Clutching it tightly in her suddenly sweaty hand, she raised it.

"Lumos," she breathed, trembling slightly. Her wand tip ignited, flooding the corridor with light. It was empty. Empty except for her and an angel statue halfway down the corridor.

She frowned, cocking her head to one side in puzzlement. She was sure that the statue had not been there on her way to the library. She shrugged and turned around again, continuing on her way to the Common Room.

At the staircase however, she paused.

She shuddered as though she had just had an ice cube dropped down the back of her robes and the hair on the back of her neck was on end. Slowly she turned around, not knowing why she suddenly felt so uneasy.

She gasped and an icy wave of terror flooded her. The statue had moved! It was close to her, its hand outstretched towards her and a hungry look on its cold stone face.

She screamed. She turned and ran down the stairs, wand clutched tightly in her hand, bag bouncing off one shoulder.

At the bottom of the stairs Susan Bones' bag thudded to the ground, the echo of its owner's final scream ringing through the Hall.

The Angel was nowhere to be seen... and neither was Susan Bones.

_**A/N: So... if this story is favourably received I'll post the next couple of chapters. The inspiration hit me after watching the episode of Doctor Who entitled "Blink"... as it's a Merlin crossover and weeping angels zap you back in time and feed off your potential life force...you can see where this may be heading. But prepare for some twists and turns!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise for the delay between chapters... don't you just love it when your laptop dies. Anyways I don't own Harry Potter (although I REALLY wish I did), that's J. I'm afraid. And Merlin and the Weeping Angel are owned by the BBC... although if there really is a Weeping Angel in the BBC they might want to look into that...**

Chapter One

Susan fell to her knees gasping in shock. After a few minutes the trembling and urge to throw up passed and she managed to take stock of her surroundings. She was in a forest. And not a forest she recognised. There were birds calling to each other and the sun was shining. She climbed shakily to her feet, unsure about what to do and suddenly feeling a strange sense of jetlag. Slipping her wand into her pocket- for who knew what might be watching her- she made her way through the trees...with absolutely no idea where she was going or what she may have to face.

The school was buzzing the next morning about Susan's disappearance.

"She never came back to the Common Room last night," Hannah Abbott whispered to a knot of sixth year students from across all four houses. "And they found her things spilled all over the Entrance Hall this morning."

Ernie put his arm around her shoulder as she began sobbing and her words became illegible. She and Susan were best friends.

"The teachers have no idea what's going on," he continued for the grief stricken Hannah. "None of the school defences have been breached so that rules out Death Eaters, and it can't have been a student. I mean it's not like we've got another Heir here." As he said it he cast a suspicious look at the Slytherins in the crowd, who all glared back; clearly affronted.

"The teachers will figure it out don't worry," Terry Boot said, in a falsely cheerful voice. "We'll have her back by tea-time." His expression was far from hopeful however and did little to ease the tension.

The bell went and the group of students dispersed, heading towards their separate classes.

"We've got Double Transfiguration haven't we Ernie?" Terry asked, as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs made their way up the marble stairs and bypassed the Gryffindors at the turn into the first floor corridor.

"Yes," Ernie replied. He still looked grim.

"I've forgotten my book!" Terry groaned. "I'll head up to Ravenclaw Tower and grab it. Can you tell McGonagall?"

"Not a problem." Ernie replied with a brief smile.

Terry took off up the next flight of stairs. Poor Susan, he thought grimly to himself. All the D.A kids were really close, even if D.A looked as though it wasn't going to continue this year. He sighed and turned right aiming for the staircase that would take him to the sixth floor and the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. McGonagall was going to skin him alive for being this late. The castle was already so quiet.

As he neared the staircase he froze. He thought he'd heard a noise behind him. Whipping around, he saw nothing. The corridor was empty apart from him. And he doubted the statues could really move. He continued moving towards the stairs but stopped again. There was a feeling, a tingling down his spine like he was being watched; the hair on the back of his neck was on end and there were goosebumps on his arms. Feeling uneasy he turned around again. And screamed. A cold stone face, a HUNGRY face, was inches from his own. The cruel mouth opened wide in a silent roar with fangs as long as his index finger. A clawed hand was almost touching his robe! And the worst part was the triumph that those stone eyes radiated.

Terry Boot trembled violently, scrabbling for his wand. He pulled it from his pocket, his eyes glued on the angel, and his bag tumbled from his shoulder.

Terry raised his wand...and blinked.

Susan had been walking for hours. Her feet hurt, she'd torn her robe on numerous thorns and thistles and she was hopelessly lost. But she also know she was very far from home, and she needed the comfort of the walls of Hogwarts, the roaring fire in the cosy Hufflepuff Common Room, her four poster bed. She collapsed onto a log near a track in the trees, the late afternoon sun casting shadows as black as night.

Utterly miserable she didn't notice the noise for several seconds. Then she looked up, convinced. She'd heard horses. Hooves clattering towards her down the track.

Not sure if she should be relieved or not she watched as a troop of horsemen trotted up the path.

"Sire!" the one from the front called. "Here's another one!" he was pointing at her! No question, she'd been spotted. And they had weapons. She swallowed nervously. What did they mean another one?

A blonde haired young man walked his horse forward and dismounted before her.

She must have flinched or something because he held his hand out and said in a calming voice, "It's ok, we're not going to hurt you."

She believed him despite herself. Then she heard something that made her heart leap. A familiar voice, a voice she hadn't expected to hear here.

"Susan!" a tousle-haired boy, in Hogwarts robes baring a Ravenclaw crest, leapt from a horse further along the procession. The blonde boy in front of Susan threw out an arm to stop none other than Terry Boot crashing into her.

"Terry!" she was overjoyed! A friend in uncertain times was more than she dared to hope for. They beamed at each other.

"You'll both have to accompany me back to my father," the blonde boy said, puncturing the moment and bringing them back to the present with a jolt.

"Yeah about that," Terry replied. "You haven't said where that is, who you are and who your father is."

The blonde boy rolled his eyes. "That's gratitude for you," he remarked to another boy on another horse behind him who didn't seem to be a soldier. "We save him from certain death and his friend here and he interrogates me!"

The other boy laughed, good naturedly. He looked friendly Susan thought.

"To answer your question, Terry wasn't it?" he looked at Terry for confirmation.

Terry nodded.

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot which coincidently happens to be our destination, and my father is Uther Pendragon and he's the king."

He looked away at this point so he missed the bug-eyed look that passed between Susan and Terry.

"Pendragon?" Susan mouthed in terror.

Terry shrugged, but he to had gone white. The Pendragons were about the only lesson anyone had paid attention to in History of Magic. If only for the epic amount of magical slaughter that they had caused.

But further silent discussion was interrupted by Arthur turning around again.

"We have an hour left til sundown," he announced. "Terry, you'll ride with the rider you had-"Terry acknowledged the rider, a captain, with a jaunty wave, "and you Susan will ride with my manservant Merlin."

Susan didn't really pay attention to anything after that. She was sitting on a horse in front of the most powerful magician the world had ever known...and she couldn't quite figure out how events had turned that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but the plotline.**

Chapter 2

It was to quiet. As the procession of horsemen clattered through the streets Susan noted the distinct lack of the population.

"Where is everyone?" she asked Merlin. She turned her head back to look at him and saw the brief flicker of fear and anger in his eyes which was quickly masked by his usual good humour.

"Up at the castle I expect." He replied.

"Oh," she turned back to gaze at the looming structure of the castle before her, "What for?"

"You'll see." He sounded suddenly tense.

They rode in silence for several more minutes before arriving at the castle. A huge crowd was gathered before a large platform arranged before the main doors to the castle itself. A huge pylon of wood was stacked up in the centre of the stage and a torch burnt steadily in a bracket close by.

At that moment the castle doors were thrown open and a man was dragged out in chains by two guards.

They hustled him up onto the stage and began tying him to the stake in the centre of the pile of wood. And Susan suddenly realised what this was.

"Oh God," she whispered.

With no clear area to dismount the company were forced to remain on horseback. Somehow Merlins horse ended up next to the horse Terry was riding on. He threw a glance of sheer horror at Susan before their attention was called back to the scene unfolding before them.

A man wearing black medieval clothing was leaning out over the crowd from a balcony above the courtyard. A crown was perched on his head and a scar ran down the side of his face.

"I Uther Pendragon, King of this Realm do hereby accuse this man of the crime of magic." He began in a loud and carrying voice, full of authority and hatred.

The guards had finished tying the prisoner to the stake and went and stood by the burning torch. Susan could now get a clear look at the man and realised that "man" might be stretching it. He looked no older than seventeen. He was wearing ragged black robes. And he was terrified. As she made this assessment of him he suddenly looked up and their gazes locked. His eyes widened as he took in her robes, then swept his glance sideways to include Terry (who was half hanging off the horse staring at the stage in horror). Then his mouth actually fell open in shock as he saw the badger crest clearly visible on her chest, the eagle on Terrys'.

"As punishment for his crimes," Uther continued, "the accused must be purged of his magic by fire."

Susan went white. The boy was still staring at her.

"Flame Freeze?" she mouthed.

He shook his head slightly and mouthed back "I haven't learnt it yet!"

She hadn't learnt it either and could see absolutely no way to help him.

The whole exchange lasted mere seconds.

The boy looked up and glared at the king, masking his fear and hiding behind a mask of anger.

"What crimes my lord?" he asked mockingly. "Is it a crime to cure someone's pain by a simple charm? Is it a crime to stop a tree crushing a child with a wave of my wand? You should be thanking me!"

"Magic is evil!" Uther spat, "As are all who practice it!"

He looked at the guards and nodded. "Light the fire."

The boy began to struggle uselessly as one of the guards approached him with the flaming torch.

"Wait." Uther held up a small piece of wood and Susan gasped as she saw it was a wand.

"Burn this with him. Leave no trace of his evil to trouble us." He threw the wand over the side and the second guard caught it with a little bow.

"Go ahead then coward," the boy snarled. "You can kill me. But you have no idea what you meddle with."

Then, looking straight at the two stricken Hogwarts students he smiled. "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus."

Then the guard threw the torch into the wood and it flared, quickly becoming a roaring blaze, with the high and agonised screams of the boy hidden behind thick walls of flames.

Susan somehow managed to not throw up but a retching sound to her right told her that Terry hadn't quite managed to retain control of his stomach. Then the second guard casually threw the wand into the fire. And the world of magic to which Susan and Terry belonged seemed to explode. The wand sent a green flare high into the air marking the spot over the burning pyre in its final act for its master. Then, with the boys dying scream, the flare exploded in a beautiful silver display. The flash, on a muggle level, was beautiful. On a magical level the high energy explosion sent the two Hogwarts students tumbling senseless from their saddles.

**A/N: not my best work I feel :/...but stay tuned! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry I've been inactive for a while...writers block was an issue...anyways...**

**The Story Continues...**

Chapter 3

"Well an execution isn't the nicest way to be welcomed to Camelot I guess," Merlin mused as he watched the two unconscious teens. He remembered vividly his first glimpse of Camelot and the execution he himself had witnessed.

Gaius nodded in agreement, not looking up from the ointment he was mixing together to apply to the bruise on Terry's forehead. Terry and Susan had been carried up to the physicians' apartments shortly after the magical explosion.

"When do you suppose they'll wake up?" Merlin asked.

Gaius sighed.

"Soon." He replied. "They're in shock. A bit of rest and they'll be right fine."

"I wonder where they came from." Merlin muttered. "What was that light?"

"Merlin if you have nothing better to do than to just stand there and daydream then I suggest you find something to occupy your time." Gaius said, carrying his ointment to where Terry was lying. "I could use some fresh herbs. Then go and see if Arthur has any chores for you."

"B-," Merlin began in protest.

"No buts get a move on." Gaius replied calmly, smoothly cutting him off.

Merlin sighed, picked up his bag and left.

"He has a point though," Gaius said, dabbing at the purple bruise. "Where are you from?"

"We picked them up a few miles from the castle sire," Arthur said respectfully. He was giving a report of his patrol to Uther. "The only village in that area is miles from where we found them so we've no idea how they came to be in that part of the forest. They were dazed and confused. We came across the boy by chance. He yelled and we followed the sound. He was up against a tree trying to fend off two wolves with a stick. We suspect the wolves came down from the mountains over the winter as a few farmers have reported sheep missing recently."

He paused to draw breath.

"The children," Uther mused. "Have you ruled out their being in the forest by sorcery?"

Arthur sighed quietly. In any unusual circumstances his father believed sorcery must be behind it...it really got on his nerves.

"Father, they aren't Druids or sorcerers. I'm convinced of it."

Uther regarded him for a moment. "You're positive are you?"

"Yes Sire."

"Very well. When they wake have them tell you who they are and how they got there." He waved the matter aside.

Arthur nodded and continued with the rest of his report.

It was late. Susan opened her eyes and looked around blearily. Funny, she thought, how her bed felt rougher tonight. Then she remembered that she wasn't in her own bed. She wasn't at Hogwarts. She remembered the Angel!

She sat bolt upright with a gasp.

"Shhhh!" Terry hissed.

Susan looked around wildly. Terry Boot placed a finger to his lips and nodded meaningfully, wincing slightly, to the snoring man lying on a bed some feet from them.

Susan swallowed slightly.

"So I wasn't dreaming then," she whispered. "This really happened?"

"Yeah." Terry breathed back.

"Terry if they find out what we are they'll do to us what they did to that boy!"

"I know." He replied. He was twirling his wand between his fingers. Susan clawed at her own pocket and withdrew her wand. They silently gazed at their wands, and then looked at each other.

"What are we going to do?" Terry muttered.

"I don't know," she replied. She placed her wand carefully back in her pocket.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Gaius' snoring a rather loud presence in the background.

"Terry," Susan whispered.

"Mmm." Terry looked up from his contemplation of the table to their right.

"When Arthur found us he said he'd saved you from 'certain death'. What did he mean?"

"It was nothing. A couple of wolves, no big deal." Terry replied. "I'd gotten over my fright and I was just about to Stun them when the knights showed up. Thought I was going nuts, like I was dreaming or something. But we have actually travelled back in time!"

"And we happen to be in the time that was most dangerous for our kind. We haven't learned the Flame Freeze Charm." Susan moaned.

Terry grunted in agreement, then they froze as Gaius shifted in his sleep.

"Who was that boy do you suppose?" Susan asked when they judged it was safe to speak.

"I have a hunch," Terry replied cautiously.

"Well then?"

"When he died, and his magic died, there was that explosion. Of green and silver. And that warning he gave Uther, 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus'. Never tickle a sleeping dragon. It's the school motto."

And suddenly Susan could see where he was heading.

"We've travelled back in time nearly a thousand years." She breathed.

"And there never really was an official reason for why Slytherin left the school or why he argued with Gryffindor the night before. And we know that Slytherin had an Heir...but what if he had two at one point?"

Susan nodded. "It makes sense. And the timing fits."

"Did you pay attention in History of Magic when Binns was telling us about the Pendragons?" Terry asked.

"Yes," Susan replied. "And I also remember that once Slytherin left there was a lot of muggle deaths and tortures...and a whole lot of other magical disturbances."

"I think we've just joined the history lesson." Terry whispered.

They sat there in the dark, wondering what the next morning would bring, and when Salazar Slytherin would begin his revenge on the muggles who had stolen away one of his children.

It was late. The castle was gripped by a wave of fear. There were patrols of ghosts roaming the corridors with the strict instruction to summon a teacher at the first sign of trouble. But that night there was no trouble.

The Angel had been at Hogwarts two days. It had fed well on the two students it had attacked. It would rest a while, recover its strength. But Hogwarts was by no means out of danger. The Angel was patient. It would wait for the panic to die down. And then, why then it would feast. And what a feast it would be.

**A/N: ok i may be taking a gamble on Slytherins heir...its probably really obvious actually...but its all part of the story. How will terry and susan survive in a world that will kill them if they were discovered? Will the angel feed again? How can it be stopped? All will be revealed as the story continues. **


End file.
